


Give Up With Grace

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: He wants her. Val knows what desire looks like when it’s painted on a man’s face, and when Jon Snow looks at her, it’s like a starving man looking at a feast.





	Give Up With Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/gifts).



> _“Oh, you weak, beautiful people who give up with such grace. What you need is someone to take hold of you--gently, with love, and hand your life back to you, like something gold you let go of--and I can! I'm determined to do it."_ \-- Tennessee Williams

When she returns to Castle Black, triumphant with fulfilling her task, Val has one thing on her mind: Jon Snow.

He's pleased, she can tell, when he greets her, although he looks just as grim and miserable as most of the men he commands — even more so, Val thinks, since he had a taste of freedom amongst the free folk. That time with them changed him, even if he turned his cloak back to black, even if he won't admit it out loud. He doesn’t treat her like the princess all the other kneelers call her, or like a captive. Instead he respects her, takes her into his confidence, trusts her.

And he wants her. Val knows what desire looks like when it’s painted on a man’s face, and when Jon Snow looks at her, it’s like a starving man looking at a feast. He’d never say the words, though, or even admit to himself he thinks it. But the Wall is a cold and lonely place, and Lord Snow knows that better than most.

Val knows loneliness just as well as he does, though, and she can recognize it in him. Just as she sure he can in her — sniffing it out like his wolf would. 

She knows another thing too — Jon Snow will never steal her, no matter what he wants, no matter what she wants, no matter how she taunts and all but dares him to. He's wound too tight, too caught up in trying to make things right, and his honor that he wraps himself in like a cloak. Jon Snow needs to let go, but Val thinks he's doesn't know how.

Val knows it's up to her to give them what they both want. She'll find the right opportunity, and then she'll steal him away from the crows, keep them both from being lonely.

~~

 

It's easy enough to put her plan into action. All it takes is her reaching out to him, the next time he visits her in her tower, grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him close. He freezes, but he doesn't pull away, and Val knows he won't, that he doesn't want to, that this is what he needs, even if he can't speak the words or admit it to himself.

She kisses him then, and he surrenders with no hesitation, not a hint of regret. Val thinks that will come later, along with guilt, but for now, there’s no sign of either. He kisses her back, fierce and wild, like this is everything he's been waiting for and wanting, as if "Lord Commander" is a title he can throw aside as easily as she tugs off his cloak.

Maybe it is. Val might ask him, another time though, as she's too occupied right now with getting him naked. In another place, another time, she would relish in a slow dance of teasing his body and loving him for hours, but right now, the situation is urgent, and there is no time for either of them to waste.

Jon's mostly silent in between kisses, only the soft gasp of her name, as his hands run over her body. He's compliant, and he lets her undress him quickly, and a thrill goes through her as she realizes he's letting her have all the control. Maybe it's what he needs, to believe this is all her idea, to let himself go. She doesn't mind, not when he's standing naked in front of her, skin fairly glowing in the firelight, cock already hard and ready for her. He's still, not reaching for her, but his eyes are dark as smoke as he stands and watches her shed her own clothes. The heat pools in her belly as she gazes at him, and she's never wanted someone as badly as she wants Jon Snow in this moment

"Gods, you're lovely," he whispers when she's naked as he is. Still, he doesn't reach for her, doesn't touch her, until she holds out a hand to him. Then he moves so fast that Val almost can't tell which way is up, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her again, another wild kiss, all teeth and tongue and full of longing and desperation.

Within seconds they're tangled together on the bed, and it's a riot of sensation — Jon's hands roaming over her body, the soft furs under them, his cock hard against her thigh, the cool air of the room, and the warmth of his skin pressed against hers. 

He's already moaning as she kisses his neck, tilting his head back for her. Val grins as Jon squirms, pressing wet, hot, sucking kisses to his neck that raise the skin and leave a satisfying mark. She can feel his cock jerk against her thigh, and reaches for him, giving it a quick stroke. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" Her voice is teasing, but low and sweet as she trails kisses down to his shoulder. 

"Too long," is his reply, and if he can't quite meet her eyes when he says it, well, Val won't blame him for that. He's too long a crow, too honor-bound, too stubborn entirely to give in completely yet. No matter. Val's intent on stealing him, and she won't turn back now. She nips lightly at his shoulder. "Tell me what you want, sweet."

Val can see the hopeful look on his face, but it's not so easy for him to tell her. "I want…" he begins, but his voice trails away into a sigh, as he reaches a hand to cup her breast, fingers pinching her nipple, and it's Val's turn to moan.

"I know what you want." And she knows what she wants. What she wants is Jon, and she intends to have him, sooner than later. She lets go of his cock and slides her hand to his shoulder, pushing him over to his back. She quickly straddles him, settling right against his cock. He'll be able to feel the wet heat of her cunt, she has no doubt, and really, that's what she wants, for him to know just how much she wants him. She moves on him, dragging slowly along his cock, and bends forward to press a hot, hungry kiss on his lips. "I'm going to fuck you so well, Jon, you're going to forget anyone else ever fucked you," she promises. She wants him to forget everything else as well — all the cares and misery that are so plain on his face, so old and yet so young at the same time. Val wants to see him happy, and she wants to be the one to bring that to him. There's many ways to make a man happy, she knows, and she and Jarl were happy together. But this specific thing — telling Jon what he wants and giving it to him freely — she knows that's the thing he needs most.

"Gods, yes, please." She feels his cock leaking as he rocks his hips. "That's what I want, Val. Please." Now he's looking straight at her, voice urgent and needy and she won't make him wait any longer.

"You want to be fucked so badly, don't you, sweet?" Val kisses him, tongue stroking against his, and then pull back and arches up. In one quick movement, his cock is in her hand, and she's lining him up and sinking down slowly on him. "Like this, I think. Just like this." Her voice is a bit higher now, breathless as he fills her, and gods, his cock is so thick that Val can't help the moan that slips from her lips as she takes him all the way in.

He's moaning as well as she slides down his cock, and his hips buck as he reaches for her waist, holding her still for a moment, staring up at her, something like surrender, something like relief, something like delight on his face. "Please," he says again.

She likes that, his voice a naked plea, and she start moving, riding him slowly. She rocks her hips and feels that tight heat in her belly spreading out and coiling through her body. It's so good already, having Jon inside her, thick and so hard. She can tell by the way his body tenses that this won't last long, but she doesn't care — that's part of the plan, after all. This is what they both need.

She starts to move quicker, lifting her hips and sliding down his cock, letting the pleasure build inside her. She's so wet that she can hear it, the sound of his cock moving in her tight cunt. But that just adds to the thrill of this — the thrill of finally having Jon inside her, and under her, and in her bed — just where she wants him. She leans over to brace her hands on his shoulders, breasts grazing his chest, and she moves her hips faster, slamming them down against his now, groans slipping from her lips with each movement. 

"Val, please…" Those seem to be the only words he can manage before he dissolves into a series of wordless, needy groans as she increases her pace, her cunt dragging up and down his cock so quickly now, he's shaking underneath her. Val's never seen this side of Jon before, and gods, she already loves it. She loves the look on his face, wild and hungry, the loud groans, the way he shakes and trembles. She knows she's not his first, but he's so eager and wild, it's almost as if this is his first time with a woman. Something about that endears him to Val, and she's surprised to find her heart swelling a little, as she rides him faster and faster, each slam of their hips together bringer her closer to her peak.

But Jon beats her there. It happens in an instant; he calls her name as his body tenses, then she feels his cock jerking inside her. It takes Val by surprise — it really shouldn't have, since she knew he was close, but she was so busy chasing her own pleasure that she lost sight of how close he was. 

Her lips curl into a smile as he tugs her down against him, pushing his face between her breasts, and moaning her name. "Good, that's good," she murmurs, dropping little kisses over the crown of his head, waiting until his hips still and his breathing eases.

He lifts his head to give her a sweet smile. "Thank you,” is all he says. She wants to tell him not to thank her, that she wants him as much as he wants her. And she knows that this sweet, blissful look on his face will fade sooner than later, to be replaced by the grim Lord Commander’s mask that he wears, and she finds herself dreading it.

But she doesn’t want to think of that now, and she's pulling off him and moving up his body as his cock slaps wetly against his belly. She puts a knee on either side of his head, cunt directly over his mouth, thighs still wet with his seed. "Use your mouth, sweet Jon.” She knows he can — Ygritte never shut up about his talented mouth, and Val lowers herself so that she's hovering above his face, eager to learn what he can do. 

She wonders if he'll finally protest now that he's spent, and the urgency for him is gone. Not many men would be eager for this, but she wants to see what he'll do next, if he'll continue to give in to her demands and desires. It's what she's suspected, one of the things that made her determined to steal him — Jon's the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and he's the one giving all the orders, making all the decisions, day in and day out. He needs that weight lifted from his shoulders, at least in this aspect of his life, and she's more than glad to help with that.

“You'll not need to tell me twice," he manages, licking his lips as she settles above him, and Val smiles — the boy's barely said more than two words this whole time, but given this chance, _now_ he's got something to say. 

Jon turns his head and licks a broad, wet stripe up the side of her thigh, moaning as he does so, and Val wonders at that, that he already seems to be enjoying the act so much. "Gods, I bet you have the sweetest cunt, Val," he murmurs, both hands grabbing her hips and pulling her down, pulling her right onto his mouth as he lays wet, messy kisses all along her folds, moaning the moment his tongue slips to trace her the shape of her cunt and lick his seed from her skin.

"Oh, you're a sweet talker, Jon." Val can't help a laugh at his words, but then she's shivering as his tongue traces along her thigh and he grabs her hips and pulls her down firmly over his mouth. And well, Ygritte was certainly telling the truth about how much Jon likes doing this. Most men, Val thinks, would hesitate about using their mouths, especially after having spent inside her. Not so Jon. Jon's mouth is working over her like she's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted, and she can hear the moans as he laps at her, broad strokes of his tongue over her cunt, and then he slides his tongue in deeper, between her lips. Everything feels so good, and Val is moaning loudly, shamelessly rocking and grinding against Jon's face. She knows she's going to peak soon, and that's almost a disappointment, because she's enjoying this so much. 

And Jon seems to be enjoying it nearly as much as she is, if the sounds he's making are any indication. He's utterly shameless with his moans and whimpers, the way he wriggles and his hands clutch at her hips as if he's trying to keep her from escaping. Val has no intention of going anywhere, though, not when he's making her feel so good, pressing needy kisses to her cunt while his tongue licks her clean, pushing his face as deep between her legs as he can. She tosses her head back, moaning loudly, as the pleasure builds inside her, and thank the gods Jon is holding her so tight, or she fears she'd topple over. 

And that would be terrible, when he's lashing his tongue against her, lapping at her cunt as quick as he can, so eager that he moans and groans, working his mouth fiercely against her. It's Val's turn to whimper and shake as her pleasure grows to its crest, but that doesn't stop him, not when he can capture her bud with a hot, wet suck, moaning her name as he eases a pair of fingers inside of her.

Val groans loudly, and it's his name on her lips. This is even better than she expected, and gods, Jon's mouth is doing amazing things to her. What makes it even better is his reactions, rocking under her and whimpering and sucking and licking as if his life depended on it. If she had time to think on it, she'd wonder that this was all he needed to let himself go, but there's no time for reflection now. She's rocking herself, grinding against his face, and she doesn't care. No one has ever made her feel like this before, and her breath is coming in short, harsh pants as the tension builds in her body. She's close, so close, and when Jon curls his fingers inside her, and she's there. She goes still, tightening around his fingers, and hits her peak, the orgasm washing over her in waves, as she shudders and moans his name again.

It's a long, drawn out peak, wave after wave of pleasure running through her. "That's so good, Jon, it's perfect, you're perfect, oh gods…" He's reduced her to babbling nonsense, and if it wasn't so good, Val might be little embarrassed. Jon doesn't stop either, mouth so eager to please her than he's lapping shamelessly at her folds again and again and again until it hurts. He turns his head and presses a stripe of kisses along her thigh, murmuring into her skin, "You love this."

He's right — she loves it. Loves rocking and grinding against him, loves his fingers inside her, loves his mouth and all the amazing things it does to her. All too soon, though, she's sensitive, and the sensations turn from pleasurable to sharp, and she can't bear his mouth or his fingers a moment more. Val slips off of him, feeling as though she's collapsing, and lays by his side in a boneless heap. Her chest is heaving as she pants, and her entire body feels electric, but she's grinning from ear to ear, because this worked out just as well as she'd planned.

Jon grins back at her, curling his body around hers as he licks her arousal from his lips and finally kisses her deeply, tongue shamelessly slipping inside her mouth.  "Gods." He chuckles when he pulls away, staring at her with a look of bliss on his face. He kisses her again a moment later, sweeter and softer than the fierce, wild kisses of before. "Gods, I'm glad we did that, Val." 

Val loops an arm casually around Jon's neck, pulling him in closer as he kisses her. She can taste them both on his lips, and oh, there's his marvelous tongue again, sliding inside her mouth and gliding against hers. Her fingers card through his hair, and the look on his face does something to Val's heart. Maybe she hadn't realized just how lonely she was, how eager she was for touch and contact until this moment — as eager and needy as Jon himself. 

"Are you truly?" Because now, she suspects, the regrets will come, and the guilt will wash over his face. She hates the thought of that already.

Jon sighs happily when she returns his affection, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck for a moment before he replies. Then he lifts his head to look her in the eye, his hand cupping her cheek with one hand and thumb stroking lightly over her lower lip, gazing at her as if he means to memorize her. "Yes, truly."

That's all he says, and it's all she can ask for. It won't change anything, and she knows this won't make things much better, for either of them. She's just made their lives more complicated and there will be consequences for stealing him, like as not. Still, when smiles at her, a slow, soft smile that lights up his face, her heart swells, and she thinks that no matter what happens, stealing him was worth it, for that smile alone. 

Val turns her face into his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. "I'm glad you did, Jon, because we're going to have to do that again." Her words are a promise, and she likes the look on his face when he hears it. Fuck the consequences. Her hand slides along his side, resting lightly on his hip, before dipping low to cup his ass and pull him even closer. She's going to kiss him breathless, she thinks, as she tangles their legs together, kiss him breathless and make more plans for him. Now that she's stolen him, he's hers, and no matter what, Val doesn't intend to let him slip away.


End file.
